happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mime to Five/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Mime to Five. Note: All images are put in order. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_5.png|The Gag Shop. Tricycle.png|View from the inside. OwO what's this.png|Mime wants this unicycle! HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_8.png|Close up of the unicycle. This is just what I need.png|Mime wants the unicycle as much as a dog wants a treat. No money.png|Did that moth eat all his money? Moth.png|Is that a butterfly or a moth? jybfgg.png|Mime is sad because he already learned they don't accept invisible money. Mimemail.png|Mime fetches the mail, which for some reason wasn't put in his mailbox. Invisible chair.png|Mime's imaginary chair. Mime123.png|I think that Mime should attend a future episode. Funny glasses.png|Nevermind, he's got it covered. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_15.png|This is how they looked for jobs before the internet. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_16.png|That looks disgusting. IMG 0711.png|Russell's fast food restaurant. uygjggh.png|Pop blew up the kitchen so this is plan B. fgfgygjn.png|Hmm... not a good idea. IMG 0712.png|Mime doesn't realise that Pop can't hear him. IMG 0713.png|He also seems like he doesn't give a damn. IMG 0714.png|Pop is too dumb to understand what Mime is miming, even if Mime stood right in front of Pop. IMG_0715.png|Mime waits for Pop to respond. dgrhgg.png|"Hello?" ghfggyjn.png|"Hello!" IMG_0716.png|No response. IMG 0717.png|The volume box. IMG 0718.png|Mime hears something. IMG 0719.png|Pop is losing his patience. frhuyg.png|"HELLO!" IMG 0720.png|Pop turns around. IMG 0721.png|The drive-thru. Thinkin about it.png|Mime would like to hear someone. STV1E7.3 The Volume.png|The volume box again. STV1E7.3 Turn up the volume.png|Ok, he increases it. STV1E7.3 Good Volume.png|Although... STV1E7.3 Medium Volume.png|That may be too far. STV1E7.3 Bad Volume.png|You issued a pitch feedback. STV1E7.3 Burst the ears.png|"What is it?" STV1E7.3 Pop ears before burst.png|Pop before the ear burst. Earsburst.png|There go Pop's eardrums. Earsbleed.png|And Cub's too. Earsbleed2.png|Now his eyes are also bleeding. Ow my ears.png|Pop and Cub suffering from feedback. STV1E7.3 Before the window explosion.png|These noises are so strong that blew up the Pop car glass. STV1E7.3 After window explosion.png|The glass of the car explodes. Death: Pop and Cub Andtheyredead.png|And they're dead. That was pretty LOUD.png|Well, at least the restaurant windows are (somehow) not damaged. Towtruck.png|That's a lawsuit waiting to happen. You're FIRED.png|"You're fired!" Well there goes that job.png|Back to the drawing board. IMG 0747.png|Mime finds his newspaper. IMG 0748.png|Again with these glasses. IMG_0749.png|"What should I do next?" IMG_0750.png|Erase. Beachjob.png|This next job must involve swimming. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_24.png|That's a funny-looking drawing board. New job.png|Talk about a nose dive. bgjhbmhju.png|Let's look around. Keep a lookout.png|Mime's invisible binoculars are tiny. cfghj.png|"(There, someone needs help!)" gyhujy.png|"(Somebody save him!)" I'll save you!.png|"(Oh, wait, that's me.)" Dramatic slow mo running.png|Mime to the rescue! Umm are you okay.png|Petunia and Mime. jlhjujhjn.png|Petunia is confused. Oh well.png|"Whatever." Drowning2.png|With all his inventing, Sniffles never had the time to take swimming lessons. drowning.png|At least there aren't any sharks around. ghjhmbj.png|"Why isn't Mime doing anything?" SOMEONE IS DROWNING OVER THERE.png|"What are you doing?!" Cross eyed mime.png|Mime breathes in. BLOW.png|At least that invisible tree friend won't die. He won't make it.png|Mime pushes on the drowner's chest. He's trying his best.png|Doesn't appear to be working. Listening.png|Mime hears no pulse. NOOOOO.png|In HTF, even being invisible can't save you. He's gone.png|"(He was so young!)" kjjhghhj.png|Shocked Mime, scared Petunia, and a dead Sniffles. Death: Sniffles (debatable) Passingout.png|Petunia has seen too much. Snifftunia.png|If Sniffles wasn't dead/unconscious, he would possibly get a boner. Vlcsnap-2013-11-27-06h21m17s252.png|Petunia (possibly) saves Sniffles while at the same time passing out. fghgiy.png|Mime's imaginary umbrella. Mime umbrella.png|Plan C? IMG_0768.png|Erase Again HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_35.png|Windows are virtually invisible. This is right up Mime's alley. jhghjh.png|See, nothing to worry about. Hmmm.png|"What is he up to?" STV1E7.3 Happy Mime.png|"Ready!" Mimeskipping.png|"Tra la la la la!" Is it safe.png|"Is there actually glass there?" Is this some kind of joke.png|"Nope." IMG_0765.png|"My hair." Ooh...yeah.png|"Hello there, handsome." Whatnow.png|Disco Bear ready to leave. Now what.png|Not this again. madbear.png|"Weirdo." Lookbeforeyouleap.png|Disco Bear about to break some very fragile glass. Damn that's some fragile glass.png|Gives a whole new meaning to "look before you leap!" Roblox death sound.png|The death of Disco Bear. Death: Disco Bear Ohdeer.png|"Oh dear." Uhh nothing to see here folks.png|Dead Disco Bear. Well there goes another job.png|Why was he fired? Give him a promotion. He cleaned that glass so well, Disco Bear couldn't even see it. Paperinface.png|Paper blows into his face. Mimesquint.png|What do we have here? Liontamer.png|The silhouette of an animal responsible for hundreds of deaths... the one next to it is a lion. Circus.png|How convenient that the circus showed up right where Mime can see it. Finally a new job.png|Mime is happy, because he found a new job! enteringthecircus.png|The circus is in town! NU.png|Russell, did you just end your job early? Get back to the restaurant, you lazy pirate. Moneygreed.png|Lumpy counting his money. Excusemesir.png|"Excuse me sir, can I join your circus?" What do you want.png|Lumpy doesn't allow mimes in his circus. Walletinhat.png|I wonder what else he keeps in that hat. Juggler.png|So Mime will be a juggler. Eyeroll.png|Haven't seen that a hundred times before. How about this.png|Why is all that stuff not invisible? Boring.png|"Boring." Look how cool I am.png|Mime wants to get into the CIRCUS! I know what you can do!.png|Lumpy decides to hire him. Le sigh.png|Quite possibly the worst job at the circus: having to sweep up elephant dung. Weirdface.png|The face you make when you're left scooping poop instead of watching the circus. WaitIthoughtthereweregoingtobelionshere.png|Lumpy controlling the carnivorous ducks. How did she get here?.png|How does she keep getting herself into these situations? And how did he get up there.png|Cro-Marmot's skills are too cool to be shown on screen. Sadmime.png|He'll never be able to compete with those skills. HEY YOU.png|"You there! Follow me!" Give this to that guy.png|Well, it's better than what he was doing. WHOA SLOW DOWN THERE BUDDY.png|Watch out, you guys! Ow.png|Toothy after falling off the cannon he was polishing. This won't be enough.png|Screw the spoon, it isn't enough. Gunpowder.png|This is more like it! Here's your money.png|At least he paid someone. Mime being Cute Z.png|Mime is jelly now. I'm ready to get paid.png|Mime wants to be paid, too. What the hell-0.png|"Sorry, I only pay people in ice." Here I go.png|Cuddles as a daredevil. Literally this time. Cannon Hare Z.png|Cuddles the human rabbit cannonball. Lightdacannon.png|Toothy lights the cannon. Cannonfart.png|This is what happens when you fill a cannon with two whole barrels of gun powder! HMMM I WOUNDER WHY THAT HAPPENED.png|"What did I do wrong?!" Ashesagain.png|Toothy's rather clean, blood-free death. Death: Toothy This wasn't supposed to happen.png|Cuddles flying in the air. JESUS.png|So much blood!! WHAT'S GOING ON.png|Flaky's terrified. BOI SHE ABOUT TO DO IT.png|Flaky balances on Cuddles' intestines. OW NOT THERE.png|Cuddles feels the pain. Losingbalance.png|Flaky loses her balance. Flaky falling.png|Flaky falling down from the air. fallingflakes.png|Hopefully Flaky's quills won't puncture the trampoline. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_66.png|Flaky flies upward. Upwardsphew.png|What a relief. Flakysplit.png|Those are some really strong intestines. Death: Flaky Feedingducks.png|Feeding the ducks. Incomingbloodrain.png|"What is that?" Bloodrain.png|Blood rain! HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_67.png|Lumpy gets Flaky's blood on him. deadgoat.png|Those ducks are hungry, and this time goat meat won't cut it. Stayback.png|That whip won't save him. Duckattack.png|Nature cannot be tamed. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_68.png|All that remains of Lumpy. Death: Lumpy Nightmareducks.png|Still think ducks are cute? terrifiedcrowd.png|The audience is terrified. Well, most of them. Encore.png|"Encore, encore!" HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_69.png|Run, Giggles, run! Gigglesvsducks.png|Giggles doesn't make it. Duckfeast.png|Those ducks are tired of eating only bread and goats. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_70.png|Dead Giggles. Death: Giggles Circusdestruction.png|The circus tent crashes down. Death: The Mole, Cuddles, Russell, Nutty, Generic Tree Friends HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_71.png|Mime has not less blood on him than Lumpy did but still survives. Wallet.png|Lumpy's money. Mime to Five dollar.PNG|Mime's dollar eyes, just the same as Lumpy's. Mime to Five unicycle.PNG|And then his dream unicycle. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_72.png|"It's gone!" Mimeistoolate.png|Mime's too late. Butterflyormoth.png|I bet that butterfly/moth ate it. HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_73.png|Sad Mime. Cromarmotwalks.png|What the? crocycle.png|"(No fair. How is he even moving it without his feet?)" HTF_TV_Mime_to_five_74.png|Cro-Marmot is a dick. Cromarmotduck.png|And that is a duck. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG